


Rotten flower

by Syralz



Category: Naruto, origi - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralz/pseuds/Syralz
Summary: Ban is the child born between itachi and prostitute.Her mother, yearning for recognition, found a way to get pregnant without the Missing-nin knowing about it.Mizua will raise her child in the sole purpose of them becoming a famous shinobi, and finally receives the credit she worked for, as the mother of the last Uchiha.One day the brothel get destroyed, and Ban's entire world burn with white flame. This is a story of how she will find her real purpose.
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> This is my first fiction, and english isn't my first language, so I tried my best to make the less mistakes possible.  
> Don't hesitate to criticize my work, as I can't grow as a fic author without it.
> 
> I hope all of you have a wonderful day, and that you know someone care for you.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizua isn't stupid, she doesn't want to die.
> 
> This is the beginning of her dream, born of selfishness and greediness.

Mizua considered herself pretty smart.  
She was smart enough to know her limits and when to quit, she didn't considered that cowardice. So when she passed the genin exam in Konohagakure, she understood that she wasn't built to be a ninja.

The fault didn't reside in the depth of her Chakra reserves, or in her ability to throw kunaï precisely. No. She lacked the spirit. One could say she didn't have the "Will Of Fire" that seemed so important to her peers, but to her were just pretty words to qualify recklessness and justify suicidal acts as devotion. Mizua wasn't special in any way. She had been raised in the Konoha's orphanage, like so many children after the 3rd shinobi war. Mizua got trained early on to be a shinobi, surely to replace the loss the village suffered after the war.

The village needed more bodies to protect itself, and Mizua was supposed to be one of them. Her only asset was her beauty. She had been lucky (or unlucky given the point of view) to be a kunoichi, a girl. As a woman, good looks could be as lethal as a sharpened shuriken given the situations. As a man, it was irrelevant.

Mizua was pretty as a rose, and that was one of the things that kept her from failing class. She wasn't totally useless, but she was far from being a prodigy. Her chakra reserves were above average, but she lacked the control. She didn't have any clan to support her or give her advices, so she got stuck with learning the useless taïjutsu the academy provided her.

It was designed to fit everyone, so it didn't fit anyone. It was mediocre at best.

Mizua wasn't stupid. She knew what awaited her. She would be sent to civil assassination, because it would be all she could be useful for, given her lack of talent. One day she wouldn't come back, and all she would get would be a name on the memorial stone. No funeral, no ceremony, no tears. Her family was long dead, and she didn't have any real friends. She was alone in a village she felt indifferent for.

Mizua wasn't stupid. She was weak, but she didn't want to die. So she quit. She gained her hitai-hai, and then left the shinobi path.

She went on the roads, because she wanted to see the world. So she walked. And walked. She discovered mountains, rivers, and even saw with her own two eyes the famous desert in wich the Suna village is imprisoned. (She didn't cross the border, because she wasn't sure she would survive a trip through the desert, as inexperienced as she was).

Her good looks saved her from many situations. That's how she lost her virginity, at the age of 14. A night for a meal, that was a good deal. She didn't remember this night very much, except for the fact that it smelled like ash and sweat. Fortunately she didn't get pregnant, Mizua wouldn't know what to do with a child.

That night gave her resolution. She liked the looks people gave her on her way. She liked being pretty, and she liked sex, so she went looking for a brothel. Mizua found one in Amegakure, and they hired her immediately.

Life was good. People paid for her company, and Mizua wasn't someone with strict tastes. Men, women, ninja, civil, she welcomed them all, because the warm feeling of flesh against flesh was something she learnt to love. Mizua made friends here, and she liked them all, Hanae that had a smile beaming like the sun, Chihiro who had beautiful gold hair, and even the always angry Miruki.

But soon enough, she was feeling a bit bored. She still liked her job, (that didn't feel like a job to her) and liked her friends, but she yearned for a purpose. Deep down, Mizua wanted to be recognized. A foolish dream, but it was hers. She wanted to be famous, to be remembered, not like her parents that even herself forgot the name of.

That opportunity came to her, years after the Kyuubi's attack. She heard of it, even in Ame. Of course the information must have been delayed by a few years, that way Konoha had been able to heal itself before other Shinobi villages heard of the catastrophe. It's in the same way that Mizua heard of the Uchiha massacre by Itachi, a newly missing-nin.

One of the most powerful clans of Konoha, now practically extinct. Mizua didn't think much of it at first. But that was before Itachi Uchiha appeared in her brothel.  
No one could misjudge those red, piercing eyes. She never saw the man before, but she knew. That was the man that betrayed his family, that killed his own parents, his friends.

Mizua's heart stopped for a second. She hid a smile.

That was her chance. Mizua wouldn't lie, and say that she wasn't scared. Of course she was. That man single-handedly destroyed an entire clan by his own hands, if he was in a bad mood he wouldn't even have to use his hands to killed her, a failed genin. But Mizua considered herself smart, and where her friends trembled at the sight of those bloodied eyes, Mizua only saw in them an opportunity.

It wasn't difficult to earn the favour of the missing-nin, given the fact that she was the only one who didn't falter every time he looked at her. As a plus, she was 20, the youngest of the girls, and the prettiest one. She received numerous marriage propositions in the past, all of them complimenting her obsidian eyes and her dark purple hair. Mizua was confident on her looks.

Soon enough, she was pushed on her bed, cold and steady hands exploring her fragile body. Mizua felt a stinging pains in the back of her eyes, and she immediately understood what that was.

It has been years since her academy years now, but she could recognize a genjutsu when she felt one. Numerous ninja customers would hide their identity with jutsus like henge, but some used weak genjutsus. The last one would make her forget the visit, forget the person she got visited by. She had years of experience in how to fight it, now.

The missing-nin relieved himself in her, threw his condom in the trash, and left without a second glance for his partner.

Mizua, lying on her back, still sweaty from the intercourse, was beaming. She stood up, walked by the recently filled trash can, and picked up the wet piece of latex.

It all felt like destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !   
> This is the first fanfiction i write, and english isn't my native language (yeah i know, i don't know why i inflict this on myself), so there will be grammar and vocabulary mistakes, i apologize in advance.  
> Never hesitate to criticize my work, as i can't grow as an author and correct my english without them !
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day, and know that someone care for you.


	2. Wet ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban will remember this night as the one that shaped everything else.  
> (Warning ! picturing of rape and violence, be prepared because it won't be the last crude chapter)

Ban was a girl, even though it didn't look like it.  
  
Her face was as pretty as her mother's, but it would have been difficult for someone to decide her gender. Ban's dark hair was cut short, a bang gently covering parts of her dark obsidian eyes.  
  
Ban wasn't sure why, but she could remember everything, had access to every little moments that appeared in her life. The girl could pinpoint her time in a crib, the blund paste that she had been given to eat. When Ban was stressed out, she thought about a calm memory, when she was floating in a warm liquid hearing soft voices with her eyes closed. When Ban learnt to read and talk, she could better understand those old reminiscences. That's how she knew that to her mother, her gender had been a disappointment.

_Shit_

  
That's what she said, after a look at her genitals. She named her Ban, because she hadn't thought of any girl names. Her aunts were nice to her, even though they were always a bit hesitant. Ban wasn't sure why, but it was probably because of her father. She never knew the man.  
  
Her mother had plans, big plans, and Ban was a big part of them.  
  
That's why as soon as she knew how to walk, Ban trained. She learnt how to use an energy called Chakra. She threw kunaïs until her fingers bleed, until she grew hands calloused enough to keep launching them till dawn.  
  
Ban liked the exercise, as they were the only moments her mother smiled to her. "You have his talent" she would say, and Ban couldn't help being a bit smug about it. Of course the training was hard, so hard the strain of her muscles would keep her awake at night, but Ban was satisfied. The girl couldn't help but to remember the first words she heard as she was born, they kept coming back, every time she missed the target, everytime she fell while running around the brothel.  
  
 _Why a girl?_  
  
Her mother promised her that in a few years, when she would approach 12 years old, they would return to Konoha so Ban could pass the genin exam.  
  


* * *

  
  
Today was Ban's 8th birthday. It was raining, like every other day.  
  
She learnt the name of her father, Uchiha Itachi, and Ban had no idea how she felt about this. She heard her aunts speaking about him, _demon_ , _murderer_ , words filled with hatred and fear. The man killed his family, and Ban couldn't understand how her mother could have conviced him to have a child.  
  
The night of her birthday, she was trembling in her little bed.

  
  
She didn't sleep that night, terrified of every shimmering lights. Ban saw red dots everywhere, hiding in all little blind spots, piercing blood orbs, watching, menacing, threatening to kill her. _I forgot one_ , they would say, the voice cold as ice, indifferent of her suffering. Her sheets felt like hands, touching and _grabbing_ where she didn't want to be grabbed and _please-_  
  
 _Shit. A girl ? A fucking girl ?_ The voice of a woman came back, high-pitched, making a child cry with distress. The Baby yelled and screamed, big tears rolling on their cheeks, ignored by their mother, the noise seeming to making her even more upset. _Shut up !_ She responded, frowning so hard her pretty face was turned in a inhuman grimace. _Your name is Ban._ The child sobbed a few times, softly calmed by the sudden attention.

_You have great things to accomplish. For me._

  
  
Ban stood up sweaty and shaking by the sound of screams.  
  
The little girls refrained a pained sob, shoving her hands on her mouth.  
  
 _Stealth is everything for a shinobi, Ban._  
  
She blinked a few times, feeling her hands trembling as she reached for the kunaï she kept under her pillow. She held it with her two hands in front of her. Ban wanted to close her eyes, ignore the yells, shield her hears from the terrible noises and force herself back to sleep. But _never close your eyes_ , so Ban kept walking. The screams came from downstairs, where everyone else slept, including her mother. Ban gulped a thick ball of saliva that seemed to strangle her bit by bit.  
  
She walked down the stairs slowly. There were 24 steps, Ban counted them when she was younger. She used to assign each of them to a letter and make the most words possible. Now each of them seemed associated to a yell or a sob.  
  
5th, she heard her mother beg.  
  
8th, Ban heard a slap and a pained yelp.  
  
13th, the step creaked and Ban felt her heart tighten with terror. Only a sound of squished flesh responded her. She sighed with heavy relief.  
  
20th, she could see the light of the room on her right was on, the room of one of her aunt. The grip on her weapon tightened.  
  
24th, Ban hesitated between her mother and the exit.  
  
Her mother told her what was the work of a shinobi, they were paid mercenaries, glorified murderers, but never in her life Ban questioned her destiny. Right now, Ban could run away, live with farmers, maybe they could even love her and treat her like their own child. On the other hand was the safety of the plan, the purpose her life was supposed to hold.  
  
She stopped next to the door of the room and in her heart she knew this choice would define her future, like a macabre gut-feeling. She placed her hand on the dark wood, and for a second she thought of running away while she was still able to. A squishing sound startled her, and soon enough she was pushing.  
  
The first thing she saw was blood, then naked skin, and then the empty eyes of her shaking mother.  
  
The man had his back turned to Ban, and the girl glared at the sweat dropping between his ass cheeks. The sight was gruesome and disgusting, but Ban couldn't look away, hypnotized, _frozen_ and all she could do was looking the man rocking back and forth, the sound of flesh _pushing_ against flesh omnipresent, and she _glared_ and **_glared-_**  
  
Ban blinked, and the movement interrupted her stillness.  
  
 _Take advantage of every opportunity_  
  
The hold on her kunaï (the one she was offered on her 5th birthday) was so hard it began to hurt, but Ban ignored it. She had chosen to open the door, to look at this violence, now she had to take a part of it. The girl was now so calm it frightened her, and for a moment she wondered if that's how her father had felt when gutting his own blood, a feeling of horror and disgust so big it snoozed everything else. Ban never felt so in control. She could hear her crazy heartbeat, pondering but regular nonetheless, every muscle fibre of her body was responding to her very orders, and it was like she could finally ** _see_**.  
  
The wet and hairy shoulders, the smell of tainted wood, the way the light seemed to caress warmly the pale face of her mother. Ban's eyes seemed to recognize every detail and they continued, adding morbid details on poignant details, etching, scratching, tattooing her memory like so many dirty syringes piercing her veins and injecting them with the poisoned liquid, the liquid of _remembrance_ , the one mercilessly _healing_ doubt, ignorance and oblivion so she could always _remember_ better than she _ever remembered._ Her actions felt like acting in slow-motion, enabling her to **_look_**.  
  
The kunaï cut in skin like it would in warm butter. A left to right movement, as she learnt to, silencing the weak gurgles of her victim that fell on her mother side, like an awkward lover. Ban felt a warm liquid on her skin, and when she looked at her hands, they were as red as a setting sun.  
  
She didn't know how long she kept looking at her bloodied palms, but soon enough she got cold.  
  
So, _so_ cold, frozen to her bones themselves. She looked at her mother, and her piercing dull gaze seemed to judge her beyond death, so deeply Ban fell to the floor. She wanted to run away, to scratch and bite at her hands to take away the liquid that covered them, brushing against her skin until the blood on them was hers, but she was still. So incredibly still that she felt like she had died too.  
  
That's only then that she heard people walking in the brothel, her _house_ , or was it? She heard a soft and feminine Yelp behind her, and she couldn't help but think about her mother's last ones. Ban's mother used to be smart, manipulative, smug and proud. The girl's gaze went on her mother's violated body, engraving every bite marks, every wet puddles on her now pale skin. If she stepped down the stairs more quickly, maybe her selfish mother would still be alive to scold her, to stare at her with her cold and relentless eyes. Now she was crooked, torn in a position it resembled a chicken's in a too small cook-pot. If it wasn't so heartbreaking, Ban would have laughed.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn back, Ban didn't really care now.  
  
The grip on her shoulder tightened, and now she could hear a faint buzzing noise, that slowly cleared to be voices.  
  
"-ppened ?"  
  
"-hild doing here?"  
  
"-right?"  
  
Ban opened eyes that she didn't realise were closed, and she saw a strange expression on the brown-haired boy in front of her. A boy, like the one that killed her mother and raped her cooling corpse. She shoved the hand aside with a semi-choked gasp, stumbling on her weak small legs. Everything but this. Ban would give everything but this, everything but the terrible end her mother suffered.  
  
 _You have to use every single assets you have_  
  
Ban threw up a mushy and gruesome paste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Hope you had a wonderful day, and if not, hang in there you will make it through ^^
> 
> The second chapter, and i'm sure it's full of grammar mistakes ._. But i had a great time writing it, because it's so different to what i usually read or write! Please criticise my work, because i can't grow as an author without it (and anyway, i will probably rewrite the all thing once i'm done with it, as i said it's my first fic after all).
> 
> I'm excited to write the next chapter, because part of it will be in another character's point of view!


	3. Burning tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban is rescued, but then why does it hurt so much ?

Team 11 had been engaged to hunt down a group of mercenaries.

The travel had been a long and tiresome one, forcing them to chase the group all the way up to the border of the fire country. The mood had been tensed, particularly when passing by a plundered farm and sobbing inhabitants. It wasn't that the team was slow, the information they had been given at first was long expired unfortunately, and finally figuring out a trail had been a tough spot, even with the help of Kakashi sensei's ninken.

Asuma had been deployed on another mission, and Tsunade figured that team 11 would need a tracker, hence the unfamiliar presence of the jonin.

Shikamaru didn't really know the man, except for the long list of flaws and reproaches Naruto gave the Nara every time he asked him about the adult. However, Kakashi-sensei revealed himself to be an extremely skilled shinobi, his aptitudes covering almost every skill set the shinobi path proposed. His summons, especially the little smug pug that he chose for the mission, proved to be - even if annoying with his obsession with his self-declared "sfot pad" - an exceptional resource.

Without Pakkun, it would have been impossible to follow the twisting trail of their targets.

" **We're really close kids** " The noisy voice of the little brown dog announced.

  
The team jumped on the floor, all of them glaring at the big house in front of them at a few hundred of meters. The sight was an uncanny one, really. They generally weren't many houses close to the border between two countries, mainly because the shadow of a shinobi invasion would always hover upon them. That's why this big house, that could even be described as a small mansion, sitting right next to the travelling road, would raise many eyebrows.

  
Shikaramu heard Ino suppressed a disapproving grunt on his right. Choji and Kakashi were just quiet, the first probably not wanting to increase the ambient tension, and the latter wearing an indifference that must have been acquired by experience. Shikamaru only frowned. Prostitution and brothels were an aspect of every country, but it didn't mean the teenager liked the idea that the fire country wasn't an exception.  
They walked as quietly as the pouring rain allowed them to, following the path of their team leader.

  
" **I smell blood, Kakashi, I think we're too late** " The ninken declared, irritation clearly visible in his voice.

  
Shikamaru clenched his fists, following quietly the path their team leader drew. There were a few guards in front of the brothel's door, probably keeping anyone from leaving the building, unfortunately for them this was only a B-ranked mission for a reason, they stood no chances.

No one said a word when they walked in the house, they didn't have to.

A gruesome scent of blood and sweat was hovering in the air, and Shikamaru didn't need to explained what happened to his team-mates. Unfortunately this was the destiny of a lot of brothels that couldn't afford, or didn't want, to hire Shinobis for their protection. They were robbed of their wealth, and more often than not, of their "workers" too.

  
Kakashi-sensei made a small movement of his head, showing a semi-opened door on their left. Shikamaru didn't think silence could be so heavy when Choji slowly pushed the door leading to the bloody room.

  
Indeed, they were late.  
  


* * *

  
  
Throwing up was a sensation Ban particularly hated.

  
The feeling wasn't unfamiliar, after all she was used to delivering her breakfast on the floor after a specially spiced training. However, that didn't make it any less gruesome after the years. She could now refrain the painful gagging that usually followed, but the aching and burning feeling sliding through her throat was an irremovable parameter. The girl didn't bother to wipe her mouth, and instead focused her attention on the four people standing in front of her.

  
_A Shinobi team often consists of one team leader and three or more less-graded ninjas_

The hard-learnt rules came easily to her mine now, her sore throat helping her to ignore her _wet hands_ and the fact that her socks were now _dropping_ with the same _warm substance_ after her recent fall. Ban had no doubts that she had any a chance to survive a frontal confrontation. She was still trembling, and even standing up was so exhausting the girl could fall unconscious at any time.

Ban lacked information. Even though she recognized the symbol of their hitai-hai as the one of the Fire Country, the brothel was placed too close to the border to form any conclusion of their intention. The border was always the place with the cheapest rents for a reason. Even though she was supposed to be "on the good side" of the border, in time of war that didn't mean anything. She would be considered as a Rain civilian by the Fire Country, because of the close influence this one could have had.

  
Her itching eyes _(when did they begin to hurt ?)_ were focused on any movements, desperately looking for a crack in their formation, that blocked entirely the only exit of the room. Even in Bans's wildest dreams she wouldn't even think about running past them. Her mother had told her that Ban could win the chunnin exam, but the girl wasn't so sure about it now. The woman had always been biased by her expectations, and now that Ban had real Shinobis in front of them, she didn't think she could stand the comparison.

  
_You have to learn to gauge your enemies, Ban_

  
Right. She had to figure out who was the leader first, before trying to sweeten her way out. She moved her gaze instantly to the taller man in the room, his grey hair falling softly on his hidden features. His hair were grey, so he must have been the oldest one in the group, and even if she didn't realize, she had this gut-instinct that he was just stronger than the others.

  
" **Shikamaru, Choji, look for any other survivors** " A bored and deep voice ordered, making the two other men leaving the room though not without a disapproving grunt of the bigger one.

  
They were only three in the room now, and she didn't want to admit herself that she was a bit relieved. The long-haired woman that was still here wore a strange expression on her face, that Ban couldn't afford to associate with worry. The blond made a step in Ban's direction, and the dark-haired girl stepped back in response.

  
" **I killed him!** " Ban yelled, her voice shaking more than she wanted it to.

  
That made the blond-haired woman stopped, thankfully. The old man perked up his discovered eyebrow, seemingly not expecting these words. That made Ban reassures a bit more the hold she had on her kunaï, now pointing it in front of her interlocutors.

  
" **He was a shinobi from rain country.** " Ban was making up her story was she was telling it, praying to convince them, " **I- I killed him, I'm only loyal to the Fire Country I swear !** "

  
She cursed her last choice of words under her breath. Ban shouldn't have mentioned her loyalty, even in an attempt to prove it. If she wanted to convince them that she wasn't a threat, these words would only make them more suspicious.

" **How ?** " The deep words of the man made the woman frown.

" **He-** " Ban tried not to remember the scene, _the sweat sliding down hairy skin, the warm feeling of blood spattered on her front arms warming her up-_ " **He was..** She gulped, painfully blinking ( _painfully?_ ) a few times, **he was** **distracted. That’s how i could.** "

  
" **Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you** "

  
That's only then that she noticed the dog that sneaked up on her right, as tall as her knee. She jerked on her left, nearly slipping on the blood on the floor. Ban wasn't sure she wanted to believe these words, as charming as they were, but she was tired. Her eyes seemed to be on fire now, and all she wanted to do was _sleep_ , she remembered _never close your eyes_ , but it was already too late.

Ban's eyes closed, and as darkness surrounded her, she thought she would wake up dead.  
  


* * *

  
She wasn't.

  
Ban jerked upright, feeling a warm cloth sliding from her shoulders. Her first thought was _outside_. She was surrounded by a thick and dark forest, her back gently reposing on a tree. The light of a campfire flickered on her right, and Ban could see two heads that were now glaring at her. The grey-haired man, and the little brown dog she saw a few seconds ago. The other three were sleeping soundlessly behind them, and Ban was now worried.

How long did she sleep ?

  
" **You don't have to worry about us, kid. We won't hurt you.** " She recognized the voice as the same one that ordered around the ninjas before.

  
The little dog slowly approached her, and even though Bans immensely scared and confused, she couldn't help but feel the same innocent curiosity that attract children to animals. She didn't authorize him to touch her, slowly stepping back after he was at a meter distance, but she couldn't help but look at this furry ball that could curiously talk.

  
" **W-Where am i ? Where are you bringing me ?** " She sputtered weakly, and for a second she doubted the man could have heard her.

  
" **We're bringing you to Konoha, here you'll probably be abled to enter the orphanage** " The voice was neutral, but Ban could've swore she saw a glint of pain passing in his only eye.

  
The girl's focus came on her hands, that thankfully were now clean, and she could feel her lips trembled. Her home was gone, her mother was dead, and all her aunts must have been too, considering she didn't see them in the brothel nor here around the campfire. And deep down, in the depth so dark she never went to, she was _relived._

  
Relived it was _them_ and not her, that she was now released from the _plan_ that bound her to her mother, that she was supposed to be free now, and yet she couldn't smile. In opposite, she could feel her heart tighten with pain, a feeling she felt so _many_ times in her life but never at this extent. She felt a warm hand fell on her head, and Ban didn't even move away. 

Instead, she tolerated the soft brushing feeling on her hair that was sending cold shivers down her spine but at the same time recomforting in its familiarity.

  
" **I'm sorry kid** "

  
Ban didn't meet the gaze of the man, hers still fixated on her pale hands.

She used to hate being called a kid, her brows frowning in angry and quiet silence every time her aunt Chihiro called her that, but now she understood. She _was_ a kid, a kid that couldn't do anything, that couldn't even rely on her _own strength_ to get out of the brothel. Ban was a **kid** , and nothing hurt her more than this sudden statement.

  
" **I allow you to squish my soft pad, kiddo. Understand that this is an immense honour that I give you there** " The deep-pitched dog said, presenting proudly his brown little leg in front of her.

  
Ban was a kid now, so she allowed herself to touch the pink part of the pug's paw.

It felt just like her rough bedsheets.

She bit her inferior lip nervously, trying in vain to hold back the tears that were now pushing in the corner of her eyes. Ban squeezed the offered paw a bit harder, the pug didn't falter. The girl tried to refrain the tremors that shook her body, but that only seemed to amplify them. Ban dropped the dog's leg, and brought him in a tight hug, his rash fur etching on the point of her nose. She now felt wet lines draw themselves and staining the ninken's fur, but she didn't do anything about it, didn't even try to stop a drop of gross snot sliding out of her nose. Ban just buried her face in the fur, hiding the turncoats now running on her cheeks. Her throat tightened, and she was painfully aware that her words would come out in short disturbed gasps.

  
" **You're right... It is soft** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> The third chapter is here!  
> The following chapters may take more time to write, because i'm still uncertain on where this fic will go. I have some ideas, but i'm not sure wich one to follow.  
> Hope you're having a good day, see you next time!


End file.
